


Каваиться и някать

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Брэда на заявку: "рёпин, каваиться и някать".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Каваиться и някать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Брэда на заявку: "рёпин, каваиться и някать".

Первый раз маленький Томохиса попал в Большие Неприятности в первый же день посещения детского сада. Его окружили, прижали к стенке и, кажется, готовились съесть Чужие Мамаши.

\- Ай, какой ты красивенький!

\- Ой, какой ты славненький!

\- Эй, а в розовом будет ну прямо девочка!

\- Рё-тян, что мне делать? - из последних сил позвал Томохиса своего нового друга, с которым они познакомились несколько часов назад во время обеда. К сожалению, Рё-тян был совсем небольшого роста и Томохиса не мог его видеть (хотя он обязательно вырастет, когда станет постарше), но из-за спин почтенных японских женщин, тянувших к маленькому мальчику свои руки, он мог слышать тоненький голос:

\- Притворись, что ты пингвин!

\- Чего? - не понял Томохиса.

\- Ну как в американском мультике, видел? "Улыбаемся и машем, парни! Улыбаемся и машем!"

\- У меня плохо с английским, Рё-тян, - дрожащим голосом признался в своей глупости Ямапи, - как это будет в японском мультике?

\- Кавайся и някай, кретин!!

Вот так Томохиса и стал айдору.


End file.
